My Forever
by Sellybelly411
Summary: A series of Ximena Sinfuego/Callie Adams Foster romance one shots. Requests are highly encouraged:)
1. What Are We?

What Are We?

"What am I doing? I gotta call Poppy." Ximena Sinfuego said to her best friend, Callie Adams Foster. The girl was a whole year older than Callie was, all the more reason to look up to her.

Watching the Latina walk away, she smiled at her phone, subconsciously reaching her hand out and wiping her lips where Ximena had just kissed her.

She snuck a glance the girl's way, then averted her eyes when she felt Ximena watching her.

Bidding a silent goodbye, the brunette left the church where the Latina was taking sanctuary. Gulping, Callie sank down into the grass and dialed her Mom's phone number for a ride home. She had forgotten that her brother Brandon was using the car today.

Heart pounding, stomach in knots. Callie hadn't felt this way about a girl in a while. She had never felt ashamed of herself for being bisexual and knew her family wouldn't care. The only person who actually knew was her younger brother Jude. The brunette just didn't see the big deal in outing herself to her family and hadn't planned on it until a situation much like _this_ would occur.

There was a loud honk, and the brunette looked up to see her Mother was here. Sighing, Callie hitched up her purse and plopped into the passenger's seat, staying silent for the rest of the ride.

She needed to talk to someone about this. She needed to confess. And who was better at giving romance advice (boy or girl) then her younger sister Mariana?

When evening came, she decided now was the best time. Dressed in her pajamas, Callie took a seat at the edge of her sister's bed. The bathroom door creaked open and her sister came out dressed for bed. Sensing Callie needed something, the Latina plopped down right next to the brunette, "What's up?"

"I'm bisexual." Callie admitted, "And I have a crush on someone."

"And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Because I wasn't planning on telling anybody until I had feelings for a girl again." The brunette answered.

"Okay. So who's the lucky girl?" Mariana teased, bumping Callie's shoulder with her own.

"It's Ximena, actually." The brunette confessed, her face growing red.

"Ooh! You're blushing, you must really like her."

"Yeah, I really do."

"Do you know if she likes you back?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. She did kiss me today, after all."

 _ **"WHAT?"**_ Mariana shouted, bouncing in her seat. She pounced on her older sister and tackled her into a hug.

"Mariana, Mariana!" Callie growled, trying to fight her sister away, "Mari get off!" With one final shove, the Latina landed on her pillow.

"So, are you two like a _thing_ now? What are we calling you? Xallie? Camena?"

"We aren't dating. And besides, I should probably tell Jude about all this."

"Your brother doesn't know that you're bi?" Mariana questioned, sounding surprised.

"No, he knows. I told him about three years ago when I had this crush on a cute girl at school. I just more wanted to tell him about the Ximena situation." The brunette explained.

"Have you told Moms?" Mariana asked.

"No, and don't tell them yet. I don't want to say anything until I ask Ximena about the kiss tomorrow."

Mariana nodded, "Okay."

Callie got up and hugged the girl close, "G'night, Mari."

"Goodnight."

And as the brunette drifted off, Callie's dreams were filled with the girl she so desperately wanted to be with.

"...And so that's what happened." Callie told her younger brother, Jude the following morning.

"So are you two dating now?"

"That's what Mariana asked, and I'm not sure. I was planning to go talk to her about it so please don't tell anyone else. I just figured you should know."

The 14-year-old boy nodded in agreement, smiling as he watched his sister leave to go visit her crush at the church.

"Hey, X!" Callie called, walking inside the church. The Latina looked up at her friend and ran over to her instantly. The smile she was sporting quickly slipped when she saw the look on Callie's face.

"What's wrong?" Ximena asked.

"I, um. I wanted to talk to you about something. About what happened yesterday." The brunette announced, playing with a loose thread on her top.

The Latina bowed her head, "Oh...I—I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfer—"

"You didn't. I just wanted to ask if you liked me that way, or if you just got caught up in the good news."

"Yeah, I really, really like you Callie." Ximena bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I bet I just ruined this, huh? I wish I didn't like you, I just—"

Callie grabbed Ximena's face and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. The Latina was surprised when it ended, staring at the brunette for some sort of explanation.

"I'm bisexual." She admitted, touching foreheads with the Latina, "And for the record? I really, _really_ like you too."

The End


	2. Winter Moon

Winter Moon

Snow fell from the sky one December morning. Callie Adams-Foster cursed the whole Winter season, as she was currently stuck in the center of the whole storm. Growling, she tripped over a pebble stuck under a large lump of store and fell head-first into the icy substance. There was no way she was going to be able to make it home tonight. So, much to her own distaste, she was forced to turn around and make her way to the nearest building; the church.

On any normal day, it would only take five minutes to get there. But thanks to this _ridiculous_ storm, it took fifteen.

 _"Ugh!"_ Callie shouted, once she had made it inside.

"Callie?" A voice said near the preacher's podium. Ximena Sinfuego, Callie's closest friend. The girl fast-walked ahead and wrapped the Latina in a hug, "Hey."

"Got caught in the storm, huh?" Ximena asked, taking a seat on one of the benches. The brunette nodded in response, sliding in next to her.

"That reminds me, I should probably text my Moms." Callie said, leaning her head on the Latina's lap and typing a quick message to her Mama, Lena and Mom, Stef.

"Y'think I could stay with you until the storm stops?" The brunette asked the older girl, staring into the eyes of the Latina.

"Yeah, no problem Cal." Ximena answered with a smile.

The two girls had gotten much closer the past few days. They were practically attached to the hip.

Callie would video chat the older girl every night and visit her at the church every day. The brunette often came over with movies for the two to watch or would be forced to roller-skate with Ximena.

Which they were about to do right now. Lacing up her skates, Callie stood in the isle and watched her friend zoom around the room. Though soon the Latina paused and skated over to Callie, grabbing both her hands.

"No, no, no." Callie protested, as she was pulled to the center of the room.

Ximena slowly skated along, still holding hands with Callie, the two slowly skating in circles around the room.

"See? You're a natural." The Latina teased, letting one of her hands go. Sighing, Callie was pulled along until finally she escaped Ximena's grasp.

Raising her phone's camera, the brunette snapped a photo of the Latina and posted it on her Instagram profile. Ximena slowly skated over her way and looked over the brunette's shoulder, "Did you take that of me?"

Jumping in surprise, Callie slipped on her skates and fell on her bottom. The Latina burst into a fit of laughter before helping the girl up.

"I _hate_ you."

"Seriously, though." Ximena said, looking back at the photo, "These are great."

"You look really beautiful." Callie admired, taking her phone back and tucking it back into her back pocket. Smiling at the compliment, the Latina grabbed Callie's face and pulled her into a soft, tender kiss.

The brunette's eyes went wide with shock, until she eventually gave in. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she wrapped an arm around the Latina's neck as she kissed right back.

"What am I doing?" Ximena asked, pulling back from the kiss. She exchanged a look with the girl again, who seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn've—"

But Callie only giggled and kissed the girl again. It didn't last long, but the Latina didn't care. She stared into the brunette's sparkling blue eyes. Callie chewed on her lip slowly, arms still wrapped around Ximena's neck.

Callie pulled away from the girl and skated over to the back row of the church, taking a seat on one of the benches. Curious, Ximena followed the girl and took a seat beside her.

"We should go to bed." The brunette announced, getting out of her seat and setting up a sleeping bag on the ground. The Latina watched the girl, still wondering what exactly had just happened.

Frowning, Ximena got up herself and set up a spot next to the girl. The two fell asleep quickly, but when they woke up they were snuggled right next to one another. Blushing, Callie slid out of her sleeping bag and stole some of the stray clothes Pastor Nicole had left for Ximena, a weird tingling sensation inside her body.

About twenty minutes later the two girls heard the screeching of tires stopping and Callie turned to Ximena, "My Mom's here." She announced.

The Latina nodded, "Hey, um listen. I know spending the night with someone alone, especially in Winter can make us act weird. So, if that's what last night was about, I am totally cool with that."

Callie leaned in and kissed Ximena, a goofy smile on the brunette's face when she pulled away.

"...Or not." The Latina commented, a bright smile on her face.

The brunette walked away, pausing at the door and winking at the girl. Callie walked over to the car, Ximena blowing one final kiss to Callie as she watched the girl climb into the car.

The End


	3. First Date

First Date

Callie Adams Foster bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for her best friend, Ximena Sinfuego. It had only been a week since their infamous kiss, and not so long after had the Latina asked her friend on a date.

Checking her watch again, Callie frowned and sat down on the front stoop, smoothing down her dress as not to crinkle it. The brunette hated this dress. In fact, she hated having to _wear_ a dress.

But Ximena and Callie had talked over their date plans, and the two had settled on going to a new semi-formal restaurant in town, then possibly a movie after if they had the time.

An engine puttered in front of the brunette's house and she smiled when she saw the Latina waving her over.

"Thank _God!"_ Callie shouted as she got into the car, "I thought you'd never come." She snapped on her seatbelt and the two of them were off.

"X?"

"Mm?"

"I'm honestly kind of nervous for our date. I mean, what if I screw it up? I may be bisexual, but I've never been on an _actual_ date with an _actual_ girl before." She admitted.

The Latina reached over and touched Callie's thigh, "Chill, girl. If anything, _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be nervous here."

Callie shook her head and grabbed Ximena's hand, lacing her fingers with the Latina's, who slowly released it as to put both hands on the wheel.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Ximena took her hand and the two walked in together. The Hostess saw this and smiled at the two girls, "Date night?" She asked.

Callie blushed while Ximena nodded, "We have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Sinfuego." The Latina answered.

She looked through the list, "Got it. I'll lead you to your table right now." She said, leading both girls to a booth in the back.

"Kind of expensive." The brunette observed.

"Eh, not really. Or at least when you're paying half." She said.

The taller girl chuckled as she looked over the menu, still nervous. Callie was just as lucky as a black cat was when it came to relationships. Which was why the brunette was very frightened for this date.

The artist grabbed the brunette's hand, which surprised her.

"It's okay." The Latina assured, "No need to be nervous."

"But I've ruined _every_ good relationship I've ever been in."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right person." Ximena shrugged, which made Callie blush.

"Yeah, maybe."

They spent the rest of their night laughing, eating food, and holding hands. It truly was the best first date the brunette had ever been on.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to go to a movie. So, Ximena drove the two of them home to Callie's house.

"Alright, here we go." The Latina said, turning the car off and opened the passenger seat door. The brunette laughed, "Well you sure are quick to get rid of me. What's the matter, didn't like going out with me?"

The Latina giggled.

"I have to admit, that was the best first date I've ever been on." The younger girl continued, smiling, "I had fun."

"Yeah? Well I didn't."

"No?" Callie asked, sounding upset.

"I'm just kidding, come'ere." She gestured for the girl to come forward.

The brunette unbuckled her seatbelt and soon found herself trapped in a liplock with the beautiful latina. They left the car together, Ximena making sure to lock it just in case. The two took a seat on the porch swing. The brunette snuggled closer to the latina, leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. The older girl wrapped a hand around Callie's waist, "Y'know, I really did have fun tonight." Ximena said, earning a smile from the brunette, "So…"

"...So?"

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?"

"Only if you want to." The brunette said, pecking the older girl on the lips.

The Latina chuckled, "Seriously, though. Cal, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Smiling wide, the brunette nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Absolutely."

Ximena laughed at the goofy look on her girlfriend's face, leaning in for another kiss. And so they did. Over and over and over.

Still smiling, the brunette reluctantly slid out of the older girl's grasp, "I have to go inside."

"Or…"

"...Or?"

"Or, we could just continue our date."

"I wasn't aware that we were still on a date."

Ximena pulled the girl into another deep kiss. The brunette pulled back a second time, "Seriously, X I have to go."

"Well _thanks_ for ruining the rest of my evening." The Latina joked, helping her girlfriend up and walking her to the door.

Callie inserted her house key and opened the door, waving goodbye to her girlfriend before shutting the door for good.

The End

 **A/N: Have any one-shot requests? Hit me up on my DMs or post your idea in the review section. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


End file.
